


What's the Big Deal?

by girlsarewolves



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really doesn't know what everyone sees in Cassie - especially herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Big Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the airing of 1x02. Feedback appreciated. :)

* * *

Faye doesn't get the big deal about Cassie Blake.

Other than the fact that the girl's the last one, the one they need; the final link in the chain.

Other than the fact that the girl brings them more power, meaning Faye gets more power.

Other than the fact that the girl means Diana finally gets her wish of binding the circle - ha, now that's a joke (only Faye's not laughing anymore).

Other than the fact that the girl's all pretty and wide-eyed and naive and fresh and looks so cute when she gets frustrated.

Faye doesn't really get the big deal.

She doesn't get why Adam can't stop turning away from Diana to stare longingly.

She doesn't get why Ethan gazes at her like she's the second coming of his goddess.

She doesn't get why Diana keeps trying so hard to be best friends forever with her.

Faye just doesn't get the big deal over Cassie.

Or why she keeps licking her lips every time she thinks of the girl.

Or why she keeps wondering what kind of underwear Cassie wears.

Or why she keeps thinking about Cassie (especially when she's laying naked in bed, fingers between her legs because she's so fucking _wet_ ).

Faye doesn't get the big deal about Cassie Blake; she doesn't get why she can't get the girl out of her head.


End file.
